Faunlet
by kennkaniff
Summary: In which moral compasses are in question.


**I do not own Blazblue.**

 **I gave a fuck and wrote on my own account.**

* * *

The longing she felt for him was beginning to take its toll, she noticed.

She stayed perched on the branch of a tall evergreen that towered over a dusty field that overshadowed the boy and cat who charged at one another vigorously. She watched them intently from among the greenery of the leaves and idly sipped at a now lukewarm cup of milk tea she nursed in her hand. There they stood, kicking up dust and dirt as they lunged at one another with faux intent, throwing punch after punch and kick after kick with each strike either being parried, blocked, dodged, or simply connecting the more intense their training had gotten.

The wild jabs of the young man's unrefined play and the precise swipes and slashes of the old cat's more artful form was a spectacle to watch for the vampire. Jubei has always been a master of his craft—always has been, always will be—but she never cared to pay much attention to him when her yearnings had reached a point. Her eyes almost always shifted to the lad he took under his wing, clad in black and red and covered in grime and filth as he tried his best to keep up with his master's pace. From his dogged personality to the very punches he threw, everything about him screamed rough and feral, unrestrained and fierce, which allured the vampire so much so ever since she had first laid her eyes on him so very, very long ago.

And it has only grown worse now that he is experiencing the throes of manhood yet again.

Time after time, loop after loop, she could only watch from her little bubble her Ragna grow from an angry little boy to the determined young man she craved over and over again without any change in the mundanity that was her role as an onlooker. No rift in time to help Ragna escape his death, no one to help him, no one to stop the madness of that blasted replica's assault.

No time for her to love the man who had placed a spell on her thousands of years ago.

No outlet for her to rely on.

Rachel supped at her cup once more, her lip quivering when she tasted the now cool tea that touched her tongue as she never ceased to stare at him. No matter how many times she has witnessed his growth, it constantly enticed her how fast he was coming out of his boyhood and into the man she has come to adore. No longer did he show roundness in his face or softness on his body. No longer did he stand merely a few inches above her and show lankiness in his limbs. Now he was taller, nearly towering a foot over her, muscular with definition in his arms, legs, abdomen and pectorals, sporting a square chin, and finally showing broadness in his shoulders. Of course naturally he hasn't outgrown a few other things, such as those cute doe eyes, pinchable cheeks, and a cracking voice struggling to evolve into a more deeper pitch, but that only added to his charm—a charm that only the bountiful fruits of age could muster. She had no choice than to have some restraint—being alive for this long and reliving the same life over and over again required her to have some—but she was not sure how long she could go on like this.

She was becoming desperate.

A few carefully placed punches brought Rachel from out of her thoughts for now when she noticed Ragna gain the upper hand on Jubei. He had managed to land a few preemptive hits to his master's body and was even quick enough to dodge a more complex kick from him, though, in what felt like less than a minute, age and experience had triumphed over his youth and ignorance when a paw covered sleeve had stopped Ragna dead in his tracks and made him tumble backwards before landing flat on his back.

A comical scene that did not fail to have a curt giggle leave her, she grinned.

The teenager writhed on the ground for a short time, his hand quick to massage the back of his head as he slowly rose from the ground and cursed silently to himself. He has certainly dealt with more trying injuries in his life, but she could see that the added presence of stones, twigs and rocks did nothing to aid his back.

"Nice shot, old man..." He grumbled but managed to smile through the pain as he righted himself and stood on his feet, the muscles in his arm bulging and tightening as he rolled his shoulder back to stretch out any kinks. They looked so strong and hard. "I almost had ya, that was for damn sure."

"Ya got too cocky for yer own good there, son." Jubei brushed the dust off his jacket and did the same to Ragna. "Instead of focusin' on how good yer doin', ya gotta pay attention to what you need to do to bring yer opponent down. Now that was good form, but you could've easily dodged that last punch."

"Yeah, I figured." He wiped some sweat off his brow and exhaled sharply. "I guess I still need to shape up a little more if I wanna be like you or even Rachel for that matter." He laughed airly at that.

Rachel couldn't help but grin at that herself.

"That little lady still has tons o' spunk in her to be admired," Jubei chuckled. "But these old bones can't keep this up forever. Maybe one of these days she'll get to be your master when I've had my fair share of fightin'."

"That little bunny leech teaching me how to fight? Ha! I'm better off going to ballet practice than do any of that shit." He unzipped his shirt and slung it over his right arm, leaving his sculpted stomach and chest out in the open for her to see. He was such a little brat, but he was such a sweet tease. "At least I won't get shocked half to death if I trip up on myself or something."

"Aw, you know she does it cuz she likes ya!" The cat smirked. "Girls have a weird way of sayin' it is all sometimes. That's just the way God made 'em!"

Rachel suddenly had a strong urge to make her presence known to teach either men a lesson, but managed to reign herself in and stay where she was. It wasn't like Jubei was ever someone she disliked for coming up with such an (but very much true) idea that she liked Ragna. He of all people was harmless when it came to playful banter.

But that certainly didn't mean that he should not be more mindful of what he says sometimes.

"Well, I...I wouldn't think she would " **like** me" like me." Ragna couldn't help but stutter and blushed a little. Oh how wrong you are, Ragna boy, Rachel thought fondly.

"Hell, might be different now compared to how it was back in my day, but you would be mighty surprised. Chicks can act one way and then another when they want somethin'." Jubei explained, tails wagging merrily at the advice he gave his student. "But I'm just pullin' yer leg. She's good people, that Rachel, just that it's a little bothersome to read what she's thinkin' sometimes, but that's just me carryin' on." He shrugged but still kept that cheerful expression. "How 'bout you go wash up and I'll whip us up some grub, yeah? Ya did a lot today, so ya must be starvin'."

The vampire's ears visibly twitched at that.

There was a lake not too far away from here that Ragna almost always ventured to to either bathe himself or relax in after a long day of training. Obviously she had never thought to ever see him in his most private states—despite her more prurient desires telling her to do otherwise—but a little, dastardly voice in her head, as sweet as honey, and as toxic as poison was telling her to follow him. Rachel would have nearly sputtered at the very thought of spying or quite even coming onto Ragna in such a vulnerable, albeit tempting position, but the thought was oddly...enticing.

How alluring would it be to see those new muscles of his wet, glistening body under the late afternoon sun.

And how arousing would it be to feel that taut body move against her's and coax her to release...

She felt herself grow warm but grimaced at both the bitter coldness of her tea and her weak state of mind.

"Oh yeah sure!" She heard Ragna cheer which had distracted her if only a little. Always the one to never pass up food, especially if it were Jubei's. If Valkenhayn's cooking was not a step up from the old cat's abilities, she wouldn't mind hiring him as a chef. She would probably just need to supply a full body hair net for him is all. "But wouldn't you wanna come, too, master? You did a lot, too."

"Ah, I've handled _way_ worse than training little rugrats like you." He jostled the teenager a little. "Besides, I don't gotta anyway."

"And why's that?" Asked Ragna.

"Cats don't sweat, kid!" He beamed.

Ragna sighed in an exaggerated manner and was quick to respond. "Ha ha, very funny." He said in a deadpan tone. "I guess I'll be back in half an hour."

"Nah, you go take yer time. Might take awhile to hunt considering how late in the season it is, so I'll holler when I fetch something." Waving him off, Jubei turned around and headed towards the forest before yelling out, "Don't go too far, ya hear? Don't need ya gettin' lost again around this part of the woods."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine," Ragna replied as he started walking in the opposite direction. "My sense of direction isn't that shit..." He said more to himself than anything as both boy and cat exchanged a few more light hearted pleasantries until they went on their way, leaving Rachel alone with her ruminations.

Rachel took the time to mull over what course of action to take. How could she ever think to take advantage of a boy who barely knew a thing about what romance consisted of, let alone the sins of the flesh? Has she truly become this desperate to have him while he was a budding adolescent than to wait until he was an adult? Than to wait until she could break herself and him out of these damned loops? Rachel was never one to have lapses in judgement, never one to take risks not worth taking, but the regal ghoul was at a severe breaking point that was clouding her usually logical mind.

She yearned for him so but she knew that she couldn't.

But that sudden tug in the very pit of her heart was beguiling her to follow through.

With a snap of her fingers, the teacup in Rachel's right hand had vanished in a blink of an eye—to arrive somewhere in her manor's sink for cleaning—before allowing herself to float off of the branch she sat on to fly above the barren field.

Her body felt like it was moving on its own and she dreaded the idea of where it is exactly it was taking her.

Yet at the same time she was excited for what was to come.

Just what was she even doing?

Rachel hovered over the forest clearing for a brief time and stared at the path that Ragna took into the evergreens. He should not be too far at all, she thought. Her superior sense of sight and smell allowed her to pinpoint exactly where he was, and she wasted little time following his tracks.

Why did this feel wrong and yet so, so right, she asked herself.

Perhaps these loops have truly made her go off the brink end.

She flew off into the sky—masking herself on the occasion by ducking through shady trees and branches—and only when she saw a serene pool of blue did Rachel slow down and float towards the ground, her dress fluttering in the wind as she graciously and carefully landed atop the leaves and sticks of the forest floor so as not to make a sound. She then followed her nose and trotted past tree after tree without getting even a speck of dirt on her until she saw **him**.

There he stood at the edge of the shore of the lake, stripped naked of his garbs and completely bare for the vampire to see, offering Rachel a genuine spectacle for her to witness.

The teenager dragged his fingers through his silvery locks as he admired the lake from a distance, his back facing towards her and supplying his onlooker with a rather generous view of his starboard side. His back muscles flexed and shifted beneath his pale skin with each movement he made—he display in of itself artful and deliciously arousing to her—while his rear end, dimpled, supple, and delectably round unlike the rest of his body, swayed ever so slightly with the rhythms of the waves. If she hadn't known any better, Rachel would have thought that he was cajoling her with the way he freely exposed himself, but she knew single handedly he was entirely incapable of such seduction.

She was beginning to have her doubts, however.

Rachel swallowed a lump in her throat as she maneuvered herself behind an old oak tree to obscure herself even further when she felt that familiar ache between her legs rear its ugly head. She sighed and planted a hand over her racing heart and the other on her churning stomach, the thin summer frock she had on feeling unbearingly warm on her while her long, currently ribbon-free hair suffocated her neck and shoulders. She hadn't noticed it much before, but she didn't expect at all to get this excited by just ogling him alone.

Here she was and there he is, free as a bird while she was still trapped in her cage. It seemed like there were only two options for her. She could always just leave and pretend that this never happened—go back to the manor and take care of herself there—or she can take the less intelligent option and allow herself the satisfaction for once.

Take her chances, place her bets, risk her very sanity and be free just like him.

She bit her lip and felt her resolve chip away, warmness washing over her heart as she threw fate against the wind and forced the gloominess of her face to be replaced with the haughty playfulness he was most familiar with. She made her choice and was quick to stand by it. As wholly uncharacteristic it was of her to actually follow her heart than to do what would be most rational, she was ages old enough to understand the consequences that came with this, but never has she felt so free. Out of the literal million or so time loops she has endured, never has she felt a need this strong to be with him even if it was a little earlier than intended. Her gut was forcing her to do what her brain would not once consider, and instead of feeling the slightest bit cynical or pessimistic about her actions, Rachel felt a new emotion rise from her breast and flutter into her stomach. A joyful and euphoric one.

She felt hopeful.

The older woman wasted no time at making herself known and had to avert her gaze from Ragna's scrumptious bottom to the back of his head just so she could actually concentrate.

"Why I say, Ragna, who are you to take a swim in such a vulnerable state such as this?" She simpered.

His reaction to her supposedly popping out of nowhere was humorous to say the least.

"AHH! R-RACHEL!?" He glanced over his shoulder the one time to confirm it was her before retreating behind a boulder to hide himself and glare daggers at her. He looked so angry but the deep shade of red that colored his cheeks was adorable to bear witness to. Such a shame she couldn't get a peek at his most private area in time however. "What in the—!? Jesus, you can't go sneaking up on people like that! Especially when they're naked!"

"Mind you, but there are many civilians such as I who don't mind taking a stroll through the forest from time to time." She teased. "And a majority of them would never want said time ruined by a streaker parading around in the woods as if the world was literally their oyster. And here I thought you had shame, Ragna. Think of the poor children." She faked a soft and dramaticized cry at the end that did nothing but piss him off even more.

"You know damn well no one comes this deep in the mountains except for nosy runts like you!" He shifted a little and sunk further down behind the rock to hide everything below his navel, still feeling more exposed than he was comfortable with. "Whatever... How long have you even been here anyway?"

"Oh for perhaps maybe the past hour. Boredom had struck me once more, so I thought watching you and Jubei have a friendly spar would entertain me if not a little. Suffice to say, it was more than enough to keep my attention, especially when my poor boy had taken a mighty tumble from the big, mean cat."

"Oh shut it..." He grumbled. "I just bit off a little more than I could chew is all. You saw it, I had 'em right where I wanted him to be!"

Rachel chortled at that. "And where, pray tell, would exactly that be, Ragna? Surely not somewhere in the dirt like you winded up being on."

"I...! You...! Gah, whatever! There's no winning with you..." He looked defeated but shrugged it off. "Anyway, do ya mind? I kinda would like to, well...you know, take a bit of a bath?" He stuttered a little. "I'm pretty sure you heard that little detail when I was talking to master, didn't you?"

"Ah yes, I most certainly did." Rachel licked her lips in such a way so that Ragna didn't notice. "But it is such a hot day out today as you can tell, I'm sure." She played with the ruffles at the end of her thin skirt for emphasis. "Even hiding away beneath the shade of the trees did little to help me cool off, so I was hoping that I could..." She brought her hands to the three little buttons on the small cardigan she wore and undid them one by one, already feeling Ragna's eyes on her. "Take a swim as well?"

"W-Wait, what? I mean...I'm about to jump in though... Wouldn't you wanna, like wait until after I'm finished?" Ragna asked with a slight twinge of shyness.

"This lake is large enough for the both of us, silly boy," Rachel insisted. "Besides, it has been some time since we enjoyed one another's company, yes?"

" I, uh..." Ragna's words caught in his throat when he saw Rachel go further and daintily throw the cardigan over her arm before bringing a hand behind her back to fiddle with the zipper of her dress.

"Um... I..." The teenager looked dumbfounded at his companion's sudden boldness and stayed relatively silent before shaking his head to get his thoughts together and spinning in place so he could face the water and give Rachel some sense of privacy. "I guess you can... Sorry... Just swim away from here then." He had regarded her with a look she had never seen before he decided to turn. It was a cute mix of confusion, a pinch of shyness, and what appeared to be slight curiosity. He was quite obviously perplexed by what the female body had to offer but was also rather nervous by it she can tell.

So innocent, she mused.

Rachel had pulled the zipper of her dress down to the crease of her back and let it fall to the ground, leaving her in her brassiere and underwear until she had unhooked and pulled those down as well, leaving her in the buff much like him. She then scooped up and neatly folded each article of clothing before placing them on a nearby rock so as not to get them dusty. She saw him steal not one glance her way when she stripped and smirked at his modesty. He was such a good boy, but so, so timorous.

Though she would be a hypocrite herself if she said she was not a tad shy at being this exposed.

She has yet to show her body to any other man until now, but she was not going to let her own inexperience damper her time with him. Stepping just a tad closer, she crossed her arms under breasts and called out for him.

"Turn around, Ragna."

She saw him visibly lurch at that.

"Y-You're, uh...naked..." He simply stated.

"And you as well." She retorted.

"But... Okay." The teenager sighed and stayed glued in place for a moment until he turned back around, his head held low as he opted to stare at the ground than at her.

She wanted to see him.

"Look at me, Ragna." Rachel ordered.

He refused and stayed where he was.

"Look at me." She said again.

He found his resolve crumbling.

Ragna slowly lifted his head up to stare at Rachel's face and only her face but felt his eyes begin to wander, the boy blushing even harder than before if that was even possible. He took in her curves and the small slit between her legs, mildly surprised at just how...mature she looked. Her breasts were shapely, perky and dotted with light pink nipples while her hips were wide and her thighs were big, her body making him feel especially weird just staring at it.

Just what was this feeling?

"There. Not so bad, was it?" She asked sweetly. Having him get used to what he's seeing was important for her.

Ragna didn't dare to humor her with an answer. "I thought you were gonna go swimming." He said.

"The water there is too deep." She took another step. "And this part of the lake is more shallow."

He was at a loss for words and only stared dumbly at her, moving a fair ways back when she got close, but stayed mindful of the water behind him.

"Rachel, what are you-"

"May I see you?"

"Huh...?"

"May I see you?" She repeated gently.

"Well..." Ragna shifted in place and laid both hands over his genitals reflexively, but jolted in place when he felt the palm of his hand brush over his length and leave a tingling sensation. He never felt so sensitive down there and staring at Rachel only made it worse. This was all so weird...

"I dunno if... Are you sure?"

"Positive." She smiled. "No different if you were to be nude around other men, do you not think so?"

"You're a girl though..." He mumbled. "And you're making me feel... Weird."

"Weird?" Rachel uttered his statement and noted his pensive stance and how stiff his arms were. She stemmed a reaction from him it seemed.

She was extremely turned on.

"I-It's nothing. Do you really want me to come out?"

"By all means." Rachel smiled warmly, pink and incredibly pouty lips curled into a gentle grin. He just needed some guidance is all. "You have nothing to be ashamed of."

The teenager grimaced and mustered up the strength to walk from behind the boulder to step nary a few feet in front of Rachel, his hands still cupped over himself and face still dusted pink. He knew not of what was going on with his body let alone with the situation at present, and she adored how lovely he looked.

Especially when she noticed that those hands were not able to keep himself hidden for very long.

He yelped when he saw his organ, now too big to be concealed, sprout from the gap of his hands and twitch slightly in the gentle breeze. Ragna looked both mortified and bewildered when he saw his state and switched between looking at his cock and Rachel with concern. It was only at half-mast and was barely beginning to fill with blood, but the vampire can see very well that he was quite well endowed for his age.

"W-What...?" Ragna stumbled on his words. It was clearly obvious to everyone involved that he had never experienced such a state before in his life which surprised Rachel but also intrigued her greatly. He was completely, absolutely untouched and she was going to help him in his little sexual journey.

"I see that you enjoy how I look quite a lot, don't you, boy?" She felt her ego inflate just a little bit at their discovery and took it upon herself to come closer until she was just a hair's away from his chest. Wrong of her to tease him at a time like this, she knew, but she couldn't help herself.

"Rachel, what the hell is this...?" He looked at her for answers. "Seriously, I've never seen it like...like **this**... Did you do something with that freak magic of yours?"

"Oh how quaint." She laughed. "But I would never. This is merely natural." The ghoul felt bold and brought a hand behind Ragna's body before placing it at the small of his back and pushing him closer to her, the boy tripping a little and feeling his arousal grow even bigger once it was pressed against Rachel's stomach while he stayed flush against her breasts. "You are simply becoming a man is all." She continued. He heard her giggle and keep her hand at his back while using the other to drag a curious finger down the shaft of his cock. Not even fully erect and he already felt so rigid, virile, and delicious to smell and look at.

Ragna meanwhile dared not to move, feeling another jolt in his length as she moved her digit up and down his skin, tracing the veins that lined the shaft and teasing the slit of his glans to incite more pleasure from him. A hushed but assuredly audible stream of moans left Ragna's parted lips soon after as he unconsciously moved his hips to feel more while Rachel placed her mouth against his hard chest to taste his skin. He grunted and instinctively grabbed hold of her arm softly to keep himself upright, closing his eyes as he struggled to comprehend what was happening to him. It was all incredibly foreign to him and yet felt so natural. He didn't know how to describe the feeling and was actively trying to decipher it all for himself, but barely had the time to do so when he felt Rachel wrap her entire hand around him and gently pump his throbbing girth slowly.

He cried out at that and called for the vampire's name as newfound heat in the pit of his stomach began to stir him up inside, his knees threatening to buckle as he struggled to focus on practically anything. What was happening to him?

"R-Rachel...!"

"Does this feel good for you, Ragna?" Rachel dragged her tongue up and over his breastbone, savoring the sweet and salty taste of his skin before kissing her way down to his left pectoral to slowly flick at a nipple. She then closed her mouth around the pert nub and suckled around it gently to coax more noises out of him, her eyes still focused at the cock in her hand.

"Yeah, it...it does... Mm!" He bit his lip and brought his hand to the back of her head when he felt something begin to uncoil in his gut and weirdly enough in his loins as well. "I'm starting to feel stranger, Rachel..."

The vampire didn't even need to hear him finish for she could smell his release from a mile away and stopped stroking him, her teeth tugging at his nipple gently until she finally let it go with a low pop. She beamed up at her catch with a little smirk while a blush of her own began to show on her cheeks.

"That's merely a taste of what I have in store for us..." She began, admiring his girth and the sheer size of it by teasing the slit. "How are you now though, my sweet boy?"

"Hot...really hot..."

"Would you prefer it if we were to continue in the lake?" She asked.

Ragna peeked at the clear water from the corner of his eye and nodded once.

"Excellent." She grabbed his hand and guided them towards the shore. "Do follow me."

He did just that but kept his head low, still a bit nervous about looking at her body.

Still holding his hand, Rachel stepped into the water first, making sure both of her feet were touching the bottom before beckoning Ragna to come in as well. He did just that, though less gracefully, and trudged behind her when she pulled him further out into the lake until the water just barely submerged their legs but not enough so that Ragna's member would wilt in the cool water.

He peered down at Rachel expectantly then, perplexed and oh so incredibly horny at what was to come.

Rachel sensed this and pressed herself once more against his sculpted body, letting go of the boy's hand to guide both of her own down his abdominals before bringing them around him to cup his buttocks and sink her fingers into the taut flesh. Ragna squeaked a little at that but kept his arms at his side, unsure where he should exactly touch her himself and instead asked the question that's been on the tip of his tongue for what felt like hours.

"Why?"

Rachel met his gaze and repeated his question.

"Why?" She asked.

"Yeah, w-why..." He usually hated it when people touched him, and to let them go this far warranted an ass beating, but with Rachel he felt safe. He just had no idea why it did.

Rachel chewed through his words and stated her own reasons. "Emotions are what drive the body to do unfathomable things. Whether it be for greed or charity, love or hate, we all fall slaves to our own hearts eventually. That is how the world turns."

Ragna, for the first time in a while, had a feeling he understood what she meant.

"What are you trying to say, Rachel?"

She concluded that actions perhaps spoke louder than words.

Before he could even get another word out, he was quickly silenced by Rachel's lips mashing against his own, her arms wrapping around his torso to hold him close and keep him from moving. Ragna stayed as stiff as a board at that, his eyes widening the longer she kissed him before feeling his heart flutter. This was different compared to the physical craving he felt in his privates. This feeling was more deeper, more emotional even. Rachel was a really pretty girl and has always been his best friend in a way so it just seemed right to kiss her. He didn't push her away nor did he tell her off. He might have been too young to fully grasp the situation at hand, but he felt as though, at that very moment, that maybe he liked Rachel more than as a friend.

The teenager needed not any incentive to relax fully into their lip lock and returned the affection with youthful vigor, his eyes closing and arms wrapping around Rachel's torso to bring her even closer. She gasped slightly at the tenderness of the younger man and sighed dreamily through her nose, sliding her hands from his posterior to caress his back. Not a word needed to be said and no explanation needed to be elaborated on for their bodies did the talking, Rachel's especially reacting with newfound love and desire.

She moaned against his mouth and prodded her tongue against his lips, silently pleading for him to part them. Ragna took the hint and opened his mouth just enough, letting pure instinct take over, and shyly let his own tongue peek through to touch Rachel's and savor the heavenly taste of her mouth. She tasted almost exactly like the tea she drank except far sweeter. Like milk and honey in a way. It was a gentle and delicate taste that just screamed nothing but Rachel.

They stayed like that for some time, idly kissing, feeling and grooming one another's body as drool began to bubble in both of their mouths and roll down their chins, the need for air growing more and more apparent for Ragna's body when he realized how long he went without taking a breath. He blinked and slowly pried himself away from Rachel soon after, quivering strands of spit gathering at their lips briefly before he licked it away, the boy lightly panting at the intensity of it all.

"Wow..." He breathed.

"Indeed..." Rachel tittered.

Ragna smiled down at her and noticed his cock still trapped between his and Rachel's stomachs before a thought came to mind.

"Hey, uh... Do you feel what I feel?"

"How so?" She asked.

"You know, down there." He motioned at his lover by darting between his arousal and her eyes. "Girls can feel it, too, right?"

"Why of course, you silly thing you. Has it finally occurred to you?"

"Just that, I..." He struggled to find the right words to say. "I wanna make you feel good, too."

Rachel flushed a little at his statement but smiled nonetheless. "I would not be against it if you were to try."

"It seems unfair if I didn't." He hesitantly moved his hand to her crotch before looking at her for confirmation. "M-May I?"

She nodded and parted her legs just a little so he may have more access. "Do not keep me waiting, dear." She whispered seductively.

Ragna gulped and slowly but surely brought his hands to Rachel's most sacred place and softly cupped the smooth and hairless lips of her sex, his fingers taking in the sensations of touching a girl for the first time. She was softer and not at all hard like him and it turned him on if only a little at the stark contrast between the two of them. He then went further and began to move his fingers up and down, not thinking to breach the seam of her labia until he felt Rachel jolt. He marveled at the reaction he stemmed from her briefly before keeping one hand at her back to keep her close to him and wedging just the tip of his middle finger inside of her. She felt wet, slippery and incredibly hot, three things that most likely meant that she was enjoying herself at least, and took that as an incentive to continue. He idly slid his digit up and down, chills running down his spine when he heard strained moans leave her but stopped when he felt a little knob of flesh pulse against his skin.

It was at this point Ragna was confused on how to go about pleasuring a woman.

"This is different than my dick, I feel..." He mumbled.

"I suspected this would happen, but it is fine all the same..." Rachel placed her hand beneath Ragna's so she may guide him, smirking at him a little for his lack of skill. "The part you are touching needs to be stroked."

"Stroke it?"

"As lightly as you can. It's very sensitive, you see." She forced his finger to move. "I shall tell you when you may go a little harder."

"Okay..." He nodded.

Ragna followed Rachel's directions and rubbed her clit in little circles, her hips bucking against his hand so she could feel more. He didn't go any further however and followed her directions to a tee, his confidence increasing the more he touched her and heard more of those sweet noises rise from her throat. The teenager looked down at Rachel with half-lidded eyes, hand reaching further down her back to return the same attention that she gave his behind earlier and grabbed her rear, his lover squeaking a tad at that but happily allowing it anyway.

"Does that feel fine?" He asked.

"Yes..." She pushed down on his hand, indicating to him what she wanted. "Harder..."

He obliged and did just that, adding another finger to grant her even more pleasure and massaged both digits over the bundle of nerves with double the pressure. Rachel threw her head back and mewled breathlessly, both aroused and surprised by how much of a mess Ragna was making her just by playing with her clit, and he wasn't even fingering her yet.

"Oh, Ragna..." She quivered under his touch and brought a hand to her mouth to quiet herself. The boy heard her sweet pleas and planted kiss after kiss on her mouth and cheeks, his hand moving from her ass to sneak its way up to her chest and grope her right breast, making sure to tease her nipple by pinching it between the gaps of his fingers.

"You sound so cute, Rachel..." He moaned, the slick of her heat running down his palm making his length throb painfully. "Just hearing you is making me feel good."

"Wait, Ragna..." She placed a trembling hand on his wrist so that he may slow down. "Not yet..."

He stopped almost instantly and looked at her with concern. "Is something wrong? Did I hurt you...?"

"No, no," She shook her head. "I do not want to come undone so quick."

"Undone? What's that?"

Rachel recalled his lack of sexual knowledge and mentally scoffed at herself. He'll find out in due time once they get down to business.

"It's nothing. Here," She extended her arms upwards and wrapped them around his neck. "Would you be so kind and pick me up?"

"You wanna be picked up?"

"Always so perceptive." She teased.

"I'm just surprised kinda." He frowned before bringing his arms around her torso and hoisting her up until she was a little above his height, her legs quick to come around his abdomen and hold herself there. It was an easy feat for him without a doubt since she was so light and he was so strong, but she was a little heavier than he thought she would be. Her butt probably added a few more pounds...

"There you gooo... Ah..." Ragna's eyes closed in bliss when he felt Rachel's sex against the head of his cock. "You're so soft, Rachel, holy shit... Even down here."

The vampire's maidenhead pulsed when she felt just how close he was to her core and sucked in a sharp breath, her head coming to rest on the crook of his shoulder to whisper in his ear.

"Are you aware of what you're supposed to do, Ragna?" She knew he had no idea but she needed to make it clear of what he had to do.

"No..." He answered truthfully. "I really wanna rub against you here though..." He emphasized his need by moving his girth along her cunt, eliciting an audible response from them both. "Please, Rachel, it's starting to hurt now..."

"Hush..." She massaged the nape of his neck to relax him and angled herself so that he was prodding her entrance again. "You want to feel even better, correct?"

"Yeah... Tell me how..." He whined.

"Right here, where you're length is..." Her heart raced the more she thought about how this was actually happening. Only a few more moments and she will finally be united with him not only mentally and emotionally, but physically as well. "I need you to breach me."

"Breach?" Ragna blinked at her words. "You mean, like stick it inside?"

"Exactly."

He groaned and adjusted himself a tad until he had an idea of where she wanted him to be. He could feel the small split of her heat spread very slightly over the tip of his cock and was more than sure that he knew what she was talking about.

"Tell me when then." Was all he said.

She responded immediately. "Now."

As carefully and as gently as he could, Ragna slowly glided his hot cock inch by steady inch into Rachel's core, the teenager letting out short, broken moans at the electrifying sensations of his girth steadily being engulfed by the slick, rippled of walls of his lover's sex. He called out her name and buried his face into her neck at how unbelievably good everything felt before holding onto Rachel tighter, his legs literally shaking and shivering once he was fully sheathed inside of her. The vampire cried out in pleasure then, emotions welling up within her bosom at how close they were to one another and clung onto Ragna with a vice grip, her sex twitching spastically around him to accommodate his size. She has heard that losing her virginity would hurt countless times before but she felt very little if any pain. The best way to describe the sensation of being penetrated was most definitely "full", but it was far from unpleasant.

Though as mind bogglingly pleasurable the experience was for Rachel, it was utterly heart stopping for Ragna.

"F-Fuck, fuck..." He cursed, his eyes closed and brows turned upwards at how overwhelmed he was. "Rachel, oh God, Rachel... You feel amazing inside...! I can barely move...!" His voice cracked half way through his sentence as he struggled to keep himself upright. "I can't stand any longer, Rachel. I have to sit down...!"

She heard his pleas and glanced down at the surface of the water to estimate its true depth before telling Ragna, "Take a seat then, dear..."

The teenager did just that and unceremoniously flopped down in the clear waters, sinking half of their bodies in the lake and allowing Ragna ample time to ease his mind. He then held her close, his nose tucked against the side of her neck and arms wrapped around her smaller form as he canted his hips upwards once, forcing another rapturous cry to leave the couple. Rachel grinded down on him at that, clenching the muscles of her thighs around his sides to hint at him about what to do until he finally got the memo. He was at first clumsy with his technique, struggling to find a decent rhythm as to how thrusting upwards worked and fumbled with keeping his cock in place until he found a pace he was comfortable with. He moved in and out of Rachel's slick heat at a gentle speed, his hands acquiring a mind of their own by roaming her voluptuous figure and yet again fondling her backside to further steady his thrusts and keep her close. He moaned wantonly at the feelings coursing through him and felt his release build rapidly inside of him, a sensation not at all unfamiliar at this point but certainly more perplexing than before considering how intense it was for the young man.

Rachel raked her nails all over his skin and felt herself squeeze reflexively around him when he decided to move faster, his voice shifting between muffled grunts to deep whines the longer he chased after the orgasm he knew not he was about to have. The vampire could tell just by hearing and holding him that he was not far off, but she couldn't fault him for coming undone. She kind of found it cute in a way, much like the rest of him.

"S-Something feels really, really weird!" He mewled. "Like something is about to come out...! Aw shit, Rachel, what is this?"

"Such a precious boy I have..." Rachel panted as she snuck a hand between her legs to service herself before pushing Ragna's head deeper into her neck to comfort him. "Let it all go for me, Ragna. I do not want you to think, I want you to feel..." She rolled her clit frantically under the pad of her ring finger, relishing in Ragna's yells and meeting his fevered thrusts by moving her hips downwards. Water splashed all around them and soaked and mingled with the sweat on their heated bodies, the both of them getting closer and closer to their long awaited climax until it had at last happened.

Ragna shook in place and let out a silent scream, every muscle from his legs to his stomach twitching sporadically as he was ravaged by the throes of his first orgasm. He held onto Rachel tighter as a result, his seed shooting inside her womb as he desperately tried wrapping his head around what was happening to him and why it was so damn good. Rachel was no better either and seemed to enjoy how much of his fluid was entering her at once.

They stayed clinging to one another for awhile, the young couple taking in as much air as possible and sinking deeper into the water to cool themselves off. Ragna hummed internally and pulled his wilting member out of Rachel slowly so as not to be stimulated any further before focusing his eyes on the girl still sitting on his lap who was looking just as dazed as he was. He smiled weakly at that and kissed along her jawline until he arrived at her lips to give her a chaste kiss. Rachel blushed at that and mustered up a sweet smile and opened her mouth to speak.

"You have very little idea how long I have waited for this." She cupped his cheek.

"You could've always come up to me and tell me, you know." He leaned into her touch. "Not sneak up on me like earlier, but hell, not like I'm complaining." He laughed. "What did we just do anyway?"

"It is what us adults call intercourse, Ragna." She explained. "Love making, coitus, sex, it goes by many names. Honestly, Jubei should try not to shy away from teaching you these things."

"Sex, huh?" Ragna asked. "Yeah, he never told me about this stuff before. W-Would you wanna do it again sometime?"

"My plan was not to just have you the one time." Rachel stared at him as if he had grown a second head. "I want to take you over and over and over again, and then some..." She traced her finger up and down his chest which made him chuckle nervously.

"Should we keep this a secret then?" He wasn't one to keep secrets from Jubei of all people, but he guessed with something as intense as this it was for the better.

"Well... Just until you are a little older and then we can consider telling Jubei." She suggested. "We do not want to set off his old ticker just yet."

"Yeah, you're right." He tried finding the strength in his legs to lift either of them up from the water but sighed when he couldn't muster up the energy to do so. Well, he did still need to take a bath anyway.

"Until I can stand up, I guess we should wash up before heading back to camp." He proposed.

"Very good idea," She stuck out her chest for him to better see. "You may wash my front then."

"E-Eh?"

"The better you get use to a woman's body, the better your technique shall be~" She lied.

"Ya sure about that? I don't like that look."

"What look?"

"THAT look! That super hungry one you're giving me!"

"You should be flattered a girl as pretty as I am would offer herself so willingly."

"I'm not a steak dinner for you to munch on, you know!"

"But oh how I would love to sink my fangs into you~" She pressed her breasts against his chest and could feel his cock twitch against her thigh.

"But we just finished..."

"Your friend down here says otherwise."

He huffed in defeat and sheepishly brought his hands to caress either of her breasts. "Fine, whatever you want..."

Jubei was gonna kill him for coming so late, he was sure...

* * *

 **There will probably two more chapters after this. Review if you want. I'll be posting the rest of my stories as the month progresses.**


End file.
